New Girl in Town
by savannahmargaret1853
Summary: My parents died and I ended up getting pregnant. Now I was forced to move and go to school somewhere else. But who is this silver haired boy that dragged me to his house? I have a feeling living here is going to change my life completely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Arrival

The cold air stung slightly as I took a deep breath in. I looked around the empty one bedroom apartment that pretty soon, I wouldn't be able to afford. My parents passed away six months ago and their inheritance was running out. I couldn't work and even if I could, no one would hire me.

After my parents died, I rebelled. I ended up getting pregnant and the father just so happened to move due to a job opportunity. I am a senior in high school and have a baby on the way. That went over well with my school. They kicked me out and now I am going to be going to a new school. I had to move and my life has officially been ruined. I'm going to be losing this apartment due to the fact most of my money has had to go to hospital bills.

I stood up, with much difficulty due to my bulging belly. I grabbed my purse and keys and walked out the door. I needed to get something to eat.

I locked the door behind me and started walking down the street. _I'm sorry, Baby. _I thought to myself. I had to give it up for adoption. I couldn't afford to take care of a baby. I could barely afford to take care of myself. I closed my eyes and wiped away a tear that escaped from my eye. I didn't realize how much of a change was coming due to me not paying attention.

Before I had the chance to realize what was happening, I ran into someone. I felt hands grab my arms, stopping me from falling. I opened my eyes and looked up at the man who I had run into.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying at…" I stopped, mid-word. Purple eyes were staring back at me, shock and question in his eyes. His mouth was slightly open and his cheeks slightly reddened. His gray hair was perfectly in place and just perfect.

I felt like I had been put under a spell. I couldn't move or speak or even breath. My heart was beating a million beats a minute.

"Come with me." There was no question in his voice and he took my hand and started dragging me back the way he came from. I followed, not questioning him. My face was burning up and my heart still pounding. My right hand was on my stomach, the baby moving frantically which I figured was coming from my anxiety.

He dragged me into some woods and down a path to an old fashioned style house. I was getting afraid as he was dragging me down the path. My fear went away slightly when I saw the house. Hopefully that would mean there would be more people. Then I remembered, people do live on their own. I was hoping that he doesn't.

He opened the door and took off his shoes. I stood in the foyer after he dropped my hand so he could take off his shoes. I didn't know what to do. Should I turn and try to run? No, I would never get away. I mean I am 25 weeks pregnant.

The man turned around and looked at me. "Come on," he said in his sweet voice. I suddenly felt like I trusted him. I slipped off the flip-flops I was wearing and followed him into the house. It was a nice little house.

"Yukiiiiiiiiii!" I heard a voice call. I looked up to see an older man frozen in a doorway. He had glasses on and he looked like he could be a teacher or a writer or something. He was staring at me, shocked and confused.

"Shigure, call Hatori. I need to talk to you guys about something. Also, get Kyo and Tohru." He sounded nervous and confused. The man, who I know now as Shigure, nodded, stared at me for a minute, then walked back into the room.

Yuki led me into the living room and motioned for me to sit down. "Have a seat, I'll go get you a glass of water." I sat on the edge of the couch and looked down at my stomach.

It wasn't until now that I was alone in this stranger's house that I realized that I didn't know why he dragged me here. I ran my hand up and down my stomach as I closed my eyes. I don't recognize either of these two people and I don't know what they would want with me. I leaned back on the suddenly very comfortable couch. I wonder what they are going to do with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm… I'm pregnant." I whispered as I stared at the ground and twiddling my thumbs, trying to distract myself. The man that stood in front of me, froze.

"You're what?" He asked, shocked. I looked up and fear was covering his face. I quickly looked back down.

"You're the father." I said, tears filling my eyes. I didn't know how he would react and I was afraid of it. He was always a great guy to me and treated me well but I was still afraid of his reaction.

He didn't say a word. I watched his feet as he slowly turned and walked away. I could only imagine how he was feeling right now. We didn't mean for it to happen.

I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

"Hey! Wake up!" I sat up as I was nearly being shook by Yuki. I looked at him, shocked. "Were you having a bad dream?"

I continued to look shocked as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly covered my face. I am usually able to keep up a front so no one can tell what's going through my mind. Ever since that day.

"Hey! What's wrong?! Don't cry." I could tell that he was nervous but I couldn't help it. I don't know why but I just couldn't stop.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrapped around me and my body suddenly felt warm and safe. I looked up from my hands and found Yuki standing over me, one knee on the couch, holding me close to him. He had one hand on the back of my head and the other wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yuk…" We both turned and looked at the group of people standing in the doorway. I recognized two of them. One was Shigure and the other I couldn't remember exactly where I'd seen him before.

There were five people, including Shigure and the other guy I recognized. The one I recognized had orange hair and red eyes. I don't understand how I could forget where I'd seen someone like that. There was only one female who stood close to the Orange-Hair. I put the pieces together and realized that was his girlfriend. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. The man that stood next to Shigure had black hair and black eyes, one eye covered by his hair. The last guy had the weirdest look to him. He had white and black hair and several piercings. The top half of his hair was white and the bottom half black.

Everyone stood shocked by something completely unknown to me. I figured that it was because Yuki was hugging a pregnant woman. They probably think that he got me pregnant. I gently pushed him away and Yuki stood up. I watched him walk over to everyone and look at me.

"This is, um," He looked at me questioning. Oh yeah! I never introduced myself. I stood up and walked over to everyone.

"My name is Paige.." I said, in a quiet voice. The first one to speak was the girl.

"I'm Tohru. It's a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations, by the way." She held out her hand and I looked up at her. I shook her hand gently and couldn't help but reflect the smile that was spread across her face.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you also." I whispered and placed my hand on my stomach. I don't know why I was so nervous. I was usually great at meeting new people. Why did these people make me so nervous?

"This is my, um, boyfriend, Kyo." She suddenly got really shy and her face turned a deep shade of red. Kyo looked down at her, shocked once again.

"We've been going out for a year and you still get nervous when you say I'm your boyfriend?!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

The next person to step forward was the man with the black hair. "My name is Hatori. I am the Sohma family doctor. I can see why Shigure called me." He looked me up and down and examined me like I was for sale. I blushed and ran my hand up and down my stomach.

"Yuki, may I speak to you in the other room?" Hatori spoke in a businesslike voice and Yuki nodded. Everyone left the room and I walked back over to the couch and sat down. There was a candle burning on the table.

The flame of the candle burned, teasing me. It had the nerve to continue to burn, depending on the wick to provide what it needed to continue to burn. It would continue to burn everything in its path up until the end. It wouldn't stop unless it was forced to. It had the motivation to continue to burn. The flame could either cause a nice smell or a bad one. It chose to fill the room with the scent of vanilla. It chose to use its burning for something better rather than to cause everyone around it to despise it.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I heard a voice say next to me. I looked over to where it was coming from and there sat the guy with white and black hair. "I'm Hatsuharu, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. I wasn't really thinking about anything. Just that candle. It depends too much on the wick." I whispered, leaning over and picking up the candle.

"Maybe the flame chose to depend on the wick." He spoke to me directly, looking at me directly. I looked back at him, questioning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the flame could have chosen something else to make it burn such as wood or someone's house but instead it chose the wick, knowing that it would be able to burn and not end badly. Well, unless it is pretending to be a candle so later it can burn the house." He chuckled and I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"You do have a point."

"What?!" Someone yelled and Hatsuharu stood up. Just as he did, I heard footsteps coming toward the room we were in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at Hatsuharu, worried. Suddenly, the door of the living room flew open. Kyo marched in and started towards me. I looked from him to Hatsuharu, who was currently glaring at Kyo and looked like he was ready to charge.

"Come here!" Kyo reached for my arm as Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, and Tohru came running into the room. Before his hand could reach my arm, Hatsuharu slapped his hand and stood between Kyo and me. I could nearly feel the anger radiating from him. Why was he being so aggressive? No, that's not the word I'm looking for. Protective. Yeah, that's it. Why was he being so protective?

Everyone looked at Hatsuharu with shock. Everyone was being surprised today.

"Leave her alone." He spoke in angry chopped words.

"Fine, Haru. Why don't you test the theory?" Hatori spoke, not being as shocked as everyone else. Everyone, including myself, was still trying to process what was going on. Then again, I'm sure everyone else has processed more than I have.

Hatsuharu stood still for a moment then turned around so he was facing me. He took a deep breath then hugged me. I stood for a second, confused and shocked. I hugged him back and we stood like that for a minute. The room was silent.

Hatori was once again the first one to speak. "Interesting," Was all he said.

"What exactly are you guys _experimenting _with me?" I asked, pulling away from Hatsuharu. I watched as they all looked at each other. Hatori's and Shigure's eyes met and they had a silent conversation then Hatori nodded.

"Well, you might not believe this but, all of us-aside from Tohru-turn into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac when a member of the opposite gender hugs us. But, for some unknown reason, we don't change when you hug us…" He continued to explain about the curse and how they are going to try to figure out why I can hug them but no one else can. "So, that means that you're going to have to stay here for a while. You guys don't mind her moving in, do you?"

My eyes widened and Shigure's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "No! Not at all!" Shigure answered too quickly.

"Um…" I started but Shigure and Hatori started discussing the details. I looked at the ground and started to rub my stomach again.

"Hey!" Hatsuharu's voice boomed over everyone else's and everyone grew silent, looking at the two of us. "Are you even going to ask Paige if that's alright? What if she doesn't want to stay with a bunch of guys."

"There are only two of us. Kyo and Tohru moved out, remember." Yuki spoke this time, walking over to us. "Are you alright with staying here?" He asked, looking at me with eyes that would cause me to say yes.

"Alright, if she stays, I will. She's going to need someone to protect her from your fan girls and Shigure." I looked up at Hatsuharu as he said this. I don't know why I trusted him so much. I felt like if he as around, I would be safe.

"Um, if Hatsuharu will stay, I will." I whispered and looked down at my stomach as I felt my face burning up.

"So it's settled then! Hatsuharu will help you move in tomorrow." Hatori said, "Oh, and Yuki can help also."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Have you had anything to eat?" Tohru asked, sitting next to me. All the guys left the room to discuss everything.

I shook my head and looked at my hands in my lap.

"Come on, we can go make something. I'm sure the guys are hungry also." She stood up and faced me, smiling. I really hope she and I can become friends. She obviously understands what's going on and she still has a smile on her face. I couldn't help but to agree and smile back.

I followed her into the kitchen, which she seemed familiar with. We started to put together something for everyone.

"How do you know them?" I asked as I started to mix together batter for brownies.

"Well, I went to school with Yuki but we never spoke. After my mom passed away and through a chain of events, I ended up living in a tent on the Sohma property. Shigure and Yuki found me and I ended up living with them. At that time, Kyo was just moving in also. I gradually met all the other Sohmas over time, like I'm sure you will." She smiled and worked on the rice.

"So my situation is not too different from yours. My parents died before I got pregnant. I was rebelling against everyone and ended up getting pregnant. The baby's father left right after I told him." I looked down at the batter, continuing to stir it.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry. I'm sure that Yuki, Shigure, and Haru will take care of you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." I could hear the smile in her voice. Maybe she was hoping we could be friends also.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. I have a feeling some good things are going to be coming out of this. I opened my eyes to someone reaching to put their finger in the batter.

My jaw dropped and I looked up at Hatsuharu. He had a smirk on his face and Yuki stood behind him.

"You can't do that!" I slapped his hand gently and he chuckled, grabbing the bowl and holding it in the air. I looked up at it then reached for it. Tohru stood watching, her mouth slightly open with surprise and humor playing in her eyes. Yuki moved next to her, his arms crossed but humor covering his face. "Give it back!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to push myself up but not prevailing. I started pouting and trying to pull his arm down, but again failing. I finally decided to see what would happen if I started acting childish.

I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest, on top of my belly. "Fine. I just won't talk to you anymore." I tried not to smile but I closed my eyes and held my head high.

I heard him gasp slightly behind me and the bowl get put down. I smiled and turned around. "Thank you. The baby is going to be very happy with you." I uncrossed my arms and placed one hand on my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki step closer. He stopped when Hatsuharu placed his hand on my stomach. I jumped slightly since I wasn't expecting it so it scared me and he pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry." He said and I heard Yuki gasp. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's fine." I reached for his hand and put it back on my stomach. I noticed a little color coming to his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile, knowing my face was turning red also. "Oh, wow. He likes you."

His eyes widened as he felt the movement in my stomach. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Is this your first time feeling a baby move?" I asked, knowing by his reaction. He nodded, not taking his eyes off my stomach. I looked over at Tohru and Yuki. "Do you guys want to feel?"

They walked over and one at a time, placed their hand on my stomach. The Baby was going crazy. I guess he enjoyed getting all the attention. I closed my eyes and pushed the thought to the back of my head. I can't get attached.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We finished dinner without any issues or interruptions after that. The brownies were in the oven by the time we sat down to eat. We were all sitting around the table. To my left was Yuki then Shigure, then Hatori, then Tohru, then Kyo, then Hatsuharu, and back to me again. I ate in silence while everyone else talked about things and caught up or argued. After a while, Yuki looked at me.

"Are you alright? You haven't said a word since we started eating." He spoke in a whisper so no one else could hear. Kyo was taking some of Tohru's food and she was blushing and trying to get him to stop. Everyone else was laughing, besides Hatori. He looked deep in thought.

"I'm fine." I whispered back, looking at him with sincere eyes. He nodded and looked back at his food. I looked at mine and took a deep breath.

"I'm done. I'm going to go check on the brownies." Everyone stopped and looked at me. I attempted to get up but it was one of the least graceful attempts. I managed to stand up, though. I placed my hand under my belly, grabbed my dishes with the other, and waddled into the kitchen.

Once in there, I took the brownies out and made sure they were done. Which they were. I then leaned on the counter and covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath. What was I getting myself into? I don't know these guys and how can I be sure I trust them? I mean, what would be the difference if I lived up the road? I can't do this. I quickly looked around and heard everyone talking in the dining room. I snuck out of the house as quick as I could. Yuki didn't know exactly where I lived. I should be fine.

I started to walk up the path, thinking about what I just did. I just left a bunch of people who were only trying to help me. I continued to walk, not changing my mind quite yet.

"Hey! Pretty lady. Wanna have some fun?" I heard a man's voice say and I heard another laughing. Oh crap.

"I'm sorry. I really need to get home." I didn't look at them and I didn't stop walking.

"Hey! We won't take no for an answer." I felt someone clench my wrist and spin me around. I closed my eyes and held my breath. "Oh, looks like you already had some fun." I heard him chuckle but stop mid-laugh.

I opened my eyes and noticed they weren't looking at me. They were looking past me and I felt a dark aura behind me.

"What do you think you are doing to her?" I heard a dark voice say.

"Nothing! We… Were just asking if she needed help home! Yeah!" The guy dropped my wrist and back away a couple steps.

"Wrong answer." Before I realized what happened, a figure ran by me and started beating on the guys. Yuki was at my side, looking at my wrist.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me, worried. I looking at him for a second then back to the man fighting. When he stopped beating on the two guys, I realized who it was.

"Hatsuharu!" He completely ignored me and continued to beat on the unconscious guys. This was not the Hatsuharu I knew. He was different. He was dark. He was going to kill those guys. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I don't know why but I didn't want him to go to jail. I didn't want him to leave my side. I barely knew him but I knew that.

I pulled my wrist from Yuki and moved as fast and I could over to Hatsuharu, which was surprisingly faster than Yuki. I wrapped my arms around Hatsuharu's back and close my eyes, the tears not stopping.

"Please, stop. You're going to kill them." I said, ignoring Yuki's yells for me to get away.

Suddenly, I felt Hatsuharu turn around and I heard the guy hit the ground from being dropped. I felt his arms wrap around me and him bending down to bury his face in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I heard a gasp and turned to see Yuki standing in shock. I didn't understand but Hatsuharu straightened up. He looked down at me, a little anger in his eyes. "Why did you leave?"

"I wasn't feeling well." I whispered my lie and looking down.

"Yuki, go home. I'll bring her home and stay there to protect her. Whether she agrees or not. She's coming to stay with us."

I didn't look up from the ground. I actually wanted him to stay. I don't know why I was thinking this when I'd only known him for a couple hours but that's how I felt.

Hatsuharu turned and lead me in the direction I was going before, not taking his arm not from around me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walked in silence as we walked toward my house. It seemed as if he was dragging me there but I was actually leading him. I looked up at him and he had a stern look on his face. Was he angry still? I closed my eyes and looked down. I don't want him to be angry with me.

I felt eyes on me. Several pairs. People were staring. I looked back up at Hatsuharu. "You should move your arm. People are starting to think you got me pregnant." I said then quickly looked away before he could look at me and see I was blushing.

"Who cares? Let them think it." He said, simply. He reached around his back and grabbed my hand, placing it around his waist, and pulled me closer to him. His eyes grew more protective as he looked around at everyone. As he looked at each person, they looked away. We didn't stop walking during this time. I couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"Nothing," I couldn't stop smiling as we entered my apartment. He froze suddenly as he looked around the apartment. I dropped my arm and slipped out of his. I took off my shoes and took a few steps. I then turned around and looked at him.

"I know it's not very big or great but it was cheap and I could actually afford it." I turned back around, trying not to get too angry. He was just shocked that I was living in such an apartment. I felt myself suddenly forced to stop. Arms were wrapped around my shoulders and Hatsuharu's face was buried in my shoulder again. My hands reflexively grabbed his arms and I buried my face in them. I don't know why but I suddenly started crying.

"My parents passed away right before I got pregnant. I wouldn't have gotten pregnant if I hadn't rebelled after their death. I can't afford to take care of myself let alone a baby. I love him so much but I can't keep him. I have to put him up for adoption." I couldn't hold back any tears. They continued to fall. This is the first time I've been honest about how felt ever since the baby's father left, even to myself.

Hatsuharu's arms tightened around me and the baby started moving like crazy. "What if I help out?" He asked, mumbling against my neck.

"What?" I looked at him, shocked. "I couldn't ask you to do that! We only just met and…"

"I want to. On one condition." He cut me off then took a deep breath and turned me around. "Let me be his father. Once he is born, he can legally become mine." The seriousness in his eyes was scary. Why did someone I just met earlier today want to become the father of my unborn child?

"Why?" I asked simply. I didn't know what else to say. I don't know how his mind works but I'm starting to believe he isn't completely sane.

He took a deep breath then took my hand and brought me into the living room. He sat me down on the couch then sat next to me. He took my hands in his hand and took another deep breath.

"I've known you for a long time. We've known each other for a long time. We met when you were five and I was six. I had run away from the Sohma house for a while and I was alone and hungry. You found me when you were shopping with your parents and got lost. You went to the park because that's where your parents taught you to go. When you saw me sitting on the swing alone, you came over and tried to cheer me up. That's what you told me. I fell in love with you that night. Your parents came and found you and ended up bringing me home with them until they got a hold of Hatori. Shigure, Kyo, and Hatori came together to get me. That's why I had to tag along with him when Hatori came over. I knew right away. I figured you wouldn't remember me but I still wanted to stay by your side. That's why I agreed to stay at the house." He looked down halfway through his story then looked at me when he said he wanted to stay by my side.

That must have been why I felt so at ease with everyone and recognized. I was young but the orange hair must have stuck in my memory. That's why I recognized Kyo. I don't understand why I didn't recognize Hatsuharu, though. It was all coming back to me. My parents found me laughing with this strange boy in the park who was not much older than me. It was the first time they saw me laughing and getting along with another person, let alone a boy.

I saw a smile cross his face for a second before he started chuckling a little. He quickly turned away and covered his mouth with one of his hands. "I'm sorry. I just remembered that you couldn't say my name so even though I insisted you call me Haru, you continuously called me Har-Har throughout the night." I couldn't help but to smile and giggle back.

"How do you remember all this?" I asked once I stopped laughing.

He turned and looked at me seriously. "Because I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I lay in bed, looking up at the plain white ceiling. I didn't know what to say to Hatsuharu's confession. I just met him. Well, I guess I did meet him before but I don't remember it so I can't really consider it in my decision. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain on the roof. It started raining sometime before I decided to go to bed.

Suddenly I heard thunder and I sat up as quickly as I could with my stomach in the way. After a second, I started breathing again. I pulled the blankets up to my mouth and looked around the dark room. Suddenly the room lit up and I nearly jumped out of bed and ran into the living room, where Hatsuharu was sleeping. I stood in the doorway, hiding behind the wall to one side of it.

The crashing sound of thunder filled the house. I closed my eyes, covered them with my hands, and fell to the ground.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" I heard Hatsuharu beside me. I uncovered my eyes slightly and looked at him. I didn't say anything to him. I just grabbed his wrist and dragged him into my room.

As soon as we got into the room, lightning struck again. I quickly turned around and buried my head in his chest, covering my eyes again. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms. Come on." He led me over to the bed and took the blanket off of it, wrapped it around himself and sat down. He had his back up against the wall and his legs stretched out. He held the blanket open for me.

Thunder crashed and I nearly dove into bed with him. I was usually silent when it stormed but it was a habit of mine to look around the house for someone. Usually Dad was up late working and he always had me sit on his lap with his headphones on and I would watch him work. He wrote books, not any that sold very well but they sold enough to support Mom and me. Mom worked as an accountant to pay for other things. She's the one who paid for most of the tuition for the school I went to, which was a very prestigious school, hence the reason they kicked me out.

After Mom and Dad died, there first thunderstorm made me cry. I went through the house searching for one of them but just ended up under Dad's desk in a ball, crying.

I suddenly felt warm as Hatsuharu wrapped me in the blanket. I felt something on my head and realized I heard music. I was soft music. I then realize he had been wearing headphones when he saved me from the guys. They were only around his neck and he wasn't wearing them when he was laying on the couch though. Now they were on my head, playing music that didn't fit Hatsuharu's image at all.

The music may have been soft but it still blocked out all the sounds around me. I looked up at Hatsuharu. He was looking at me with a smile on his face. I barely knew him and I found this unusual. I could help but to laugh a little at him. He looked at me with a confused expression second then started laughing. He slid down so that he was laying next to me and I yawned a little. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

My eyes opened when I felt an arm wrap around my stomach. I turned my head to see a sleeping Hatsuharu. He looked peaceful and, actually, very adorable. I couldn't help but to smile. I felt warm very warm. Hatsuharu's arm flexed and he pulled me closer to him and I felt his breath on my back. The room lit up once more and I closed my eyes, cuddling up to Hatsuharu.

Sorry for the short chapter guys! I didn't want to start from when they woke up yet because then it would be too long! I hope you all enjoy it :D Let me know what you think ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I was writing this and for some reason my mind started to roam. What managed to snake its way into my train of thought was, does Haru eat beef? I mean, he's a cow so how does that work? Would it be counted as cannibalism if he did? Hmmm. What do you guys think?

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning almost sweating. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear the image in front of me. I was facing the window and saw something pale underneath me. I sat up and stretched, hearing my back crack. I looked down at what I was laying on, well, who. Hatsuharu was sprawled out on my bed, without his shirt on. The headphones I had on, were now on the floor next to the bed. I rubbed my eyes and crawled out of bed. I was still wearing the tank top and shorts I had on last night.

I walked out of the room, luckily the door was open so I managed to get out without waking Hatsuharu up. He continued to softly snore in my bed. I went into the kitchen after a quick bathroom break and started making something to eat. I made pancakes and bacon. Who could refuse pancakes and bacon?

After some pancakes were done and the bacon was almost done, I felt my shoulders get unusually heavy and arms in front of me, not including mine. I turned and Hatsuharu had his head on my shoulder, staring at the bacon.

"Smells good." He said, his eyes not leaving the food. I put down the spatula and turned around, pushing him toward the table. I pushed down on his shoulders and sat him down.

I smiled at him and patted his messy hair. "Stay," I said and turned around and went back over to the stove. I could feel his eyes on me as I finished breakfast.

I walked the two plates with the food over, walked back and grabbed two more cups, syrup, and orange juice. "Sorry, this is all I have. I don't have coffee or tea. My doctor says I'm not supposed to drink it so I don't want to tempt myself."

Hatsuharu shook his head and started to help himself. "It's fine. I don't drink much coffee or tea."

I got my food and started eating it. Today was the day that I was being forced to move. I had a feeling my life was about to get a lot more hectic. Especially since I still owe Hatsuharu an answer. What if I say yes? What will everyone think of us? The girl who is pregnant and the guy that is the baby's "father" is not really his father. And what if I say no? Things would be awkward between Hatsuharu and me.

I looked up at him and he was reaching for more food. He looked at me for a second then down at my plate, which was barely touched.

"You need to eat." He said, looking me sternly in the eye. I looked away, blushing, and started to eat.

We spent the rest of the day packing and moving things. I packed, and Hatsuharu moved. Shigure ordered a moving truck and Yuki came over after lunch. Once we finished moving everything into the truck, I dropped off the key to the manager of the apartments, and we drove back to Shigure's house. The ride was silent with Yuki driving and me sitting between the two of them. The atmosphere was awkward. I couldn't figure out what the mood was. Maybe a mix between jealousy and something else.

I looked from Hatsuharu to Yuki then down at my hands. I didn't know what to say to either of them. I felt relief take over my body as we pulled up to Shigure's house.

The guys moved everything out of the truck and into my new room in silence. I really don't know what has gotten into them. They were getting along fairly well before I left yesterday. Then suddenly they were completely ignoring each other.

We were standing outside and Hatsuharu was shutting the truck. I looked down at my stomach since I couldn't look at my feet. "Did something happen between you two?"

I felt both of them looking at me. "What do you mean?" Yuki spoke as he walked over to me. I heard both of their feet scuffing as they came over to me.

"You guys seem different from yesterday. At dinner you were joking around and having fun and now you guys have not even looked at each other." I looked up at Hatsuharu then to Yuki.

They finally looked at each other but I could only see anger. They looked as if they were trying to cover it but it was not working for either of them. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Nothing's going on. We're fine." Yuki said then he turned and walked to the driver's side of the truck. "I'm going to bring this back then stop and get something for dinner."

I turned around and walked into the building. They were lying to me and I was getting angry. I guess I could count them as my friends and I wanted to help them any chance I could. I heard Hatsuharu following me. I went up to my room and he shut the door behind him.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" I asked, turning to him. He looked at me for a second then looked down.

"I don't really think it's my right to tell you. You already know my half, I don't think I have the right to tell you his half."

"I don't care if it's your right or not. If I'm going to be living here with you guys, I need to know."

"Fine," Hatsuharu took a deep breath and looked at the ground then back to me. "Yuki knows who the real father of your child is."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked at Hatsuharu with slight shock. "Yeah, so?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, do you even remember?" He looked completely serious. I clenched my jaw and looked at him angrily.

"What do you take me for?"

"Don't even pretend like you do. I know you don't. Hatori erased your memory of Him."

"Where are you getting at?" Now I was curious. I've decided to stop questioning things. I mean, they all turn into animals so why shouldn't one of them be able to erase memories.

"Your baby's father is… I'm sorry. You need to talk to Yuki about this." He turned around and walked out the door before I could say anything.

How does Yuki know who my baby's father is? I am not even from around here. I plopped myself down on my bed and laid down, closing my eyes.

I saw long hair flowing from left to right as the person it was attached to walked away. My vision was blurred by my tears. Images of silver and yellow filled my dream.

I woke up and sat up, holding my stomach.

"Good morning, Paige." I jumped and turned to see a man sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He had a couple pictures in his hand. His face was hidden in the shadows but I saw long silver hair and yellow eyes looking intensely at me.

I looked at him, shocked. "Who are you? How did you get into my room?" I asked, looking to the door that remained shut.

"You don't remember me? How hurtful." He began to stand up…

"Paige," I heard a knock on my door and I opened my eyes. Just another bad dream. I looked over at the chair that had once contained the man that was in my dream. There were two pictures on the seat. I stood up and walked over to them.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said, picking up the pictures. They were my sonogram pictures. I put them back down and walked out of the room. Yuki was leaning up against the wall opposite my room. I looked at him for a second.

"Haru told me that he told you that I know." He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He looked passive.

"Who is it? Who is my baby's father?" I asked, getting to the point.

He just stood there, eyes closed an unmoved. He was like a statue. I took a step toward him and he opened his eyes.

"I have the right to know."

"Yes, you do. I just don't think I should be the one to tell you. Come down stairs and eat."

"Don't give me that. Tell me." I was starting to get really angry. Why was everyone trying to put this off. Why wouldn't someone just tell me?

"You want to know who it is? It's my older brother. My 28-year-old brother got a teenager pregnant. He told Hatori, unsure of what to do, and Hatori said he would take care of it. By that he meant making you completely forget about Ayame and Ayame having nothing to do with the child. Ayame didn't say anything because that's what Hatori said would be best. You have no idea how bad it has torn him apart. After Hatori told us, he said not to tell you. Tohru told us what you said and Haru said that he would take care of you two. I argued with that. If Ayame wasn't going to then why not someone who is closer relation, like the baby's uncle." Yuki turned around and started to walk. "There you go. Now come downstairs and eat."

I watched Yuki walk downstairs in shock. What was I supposed to say or do? I'm pregnant with the child of a 28-year-old who I don't remember and I'm living with his brother. How exactly has my life become so much like a soap opera?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I walked downstairs, completely out of it. How is it that my life has changed so much in such a short time. It's been a day since I ran into Yuki on the way to the store. What have I learned? That I have known Hatsuharu since I was five, he loves me, and that the father of my child is Yuki's brother.

"Aya!" I heard Shigure's voice and I looked up. At that moment, everything came back. I remembered everything about the silver haired man.

We met in the park and I fell in love instantly. This was right before the accident. We continued to talk and hang out. After the accident, I went to him immediately. He comforted me. We ended up sleeping together and I ended up pregnant. I stayed away for a week or two after I found out then I finally built up the nerve to tell him and he ran away. I hadn't seen him after that. Only Hatori. He told me that it would all be over soon and I wouldn't remember anything. And that's how it was. Until now. Until I was staring my son's father in the eyes.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was walking up to him and slapping him across the face. He didn't move. I felt tears falling from my eyes. I turned around and walked back upstairs, leaving Ayame unmoved, Shigure shocked, and Hatsuharu in the doorway to the dining room.

I shut the door behind me to my room and sat down on the bed. I dropped my face in my hands. He left me. He got me pregnant and then left. He let his friend take away my memory and he didn't come back to help take care of his son.

I heard a knock on the door and I looked up at it.

"Can I come in?" I heard Ayame's voice on the other side of the door. I quickly crawled under the blankets that I had laying out and covered myself up, so he couldn't see me or my crying face.

I heard the door open and someone, who I was assuming was Ayame, walk in. He shut the door and walked a little more around my room. He was silent.

"Is this our child?" He asked and I assumed that he was looking at the sonogram pictures.

"He's mine. Not ours. You gave up that right when you walked out on us." I mumbled, still under the blanket. I placed a hand on my stomach and closed my eyes, holding back more tears.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know what to do." I heard the chair creak as he sat in it. His speech changed to a mumble and it sounded like he had his face covered. "I really didn't know what to do. I went straight to Hatori. He said he would either have to erase your memory or I would have to tell Akito. I couldn't tell him. Not then. After Hatori erased your memory, I watched over you. You had changed. You became depressed. A couple days ago, I told Akito. He didn't take it too well since you are so young. But I couldn't just leave you. It was wrong to do. I truly did care about you. I do care about you. More than an adult should."

I took a deep breath and sat up. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know how to react to what he said to me. He explained what Akito was like and I understood most of it.

"Why didn't you confront me?" I asked, looking at him.

"I was going to. I built up the courage and as soon as I did, you ran into Yuki. That stopped me. He didn't know about all of this. Hatori must have told him. This morning he came to my house yelling at me for being an idiot and how I should 'take responsibility for my actions.' He told me that Hatori told him and we actually got to sit down as brothers and talk. He helped me get the courage once again and now I'm here. I really want to be a family." He looked at me with sincere eyes.

"I… I'm sorry. I really just need time to think. I trusted you and you betrayed me. Of course, no matter what happens, you'll be able to see him but I don't know if we can be the 'family' you are looking for." I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand on it. "Come here."

Ayame stood up out of the chair and walked over to the bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and he kneeled in front of me. I leaned over the best I could and took his large hand in my hand. His hand was warm and familiar. I placed it on my stomach where the baby was kicking.

Ayame's face lit up more than anyone else's. This baby was his. It was ours. No matter what happened, that was never going to change. We created this baby.

I watched as he looked up at me for a minute, smiled his dashing smile, and laid his head on my stomach. I was slightly surprised. I would have been more surprised if it was anyone but Ayame. I felt part of my shirt getting wet and I knew he was crying.

I placed my hand on his head and leaned down, pressing my forehead to the top of his head. I still loved him. I always would. He was my first love, after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My stomach growled and Ayame started to laugh at me. I blushed and he stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on, let's eat."

I took his hand and stood up then dropped it. I knew he understood that that scene didn't change anything. We walked out of the room and down into the dining room. Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Shigure sat around the table.

All three of them looked at us as we walked in. Ayame smiled and walked over to the table, sitting next to Shigure. Yuki sat across from Shigure. I sat down between Hatsuharu and Ayame. We fixed ourselves plates and the three of them went back to eating. We ate in silence for a while then Ayame looked at me.

"When's your next appointment, Paige?" He asked, smiling. I looked down at my stomach then at my food.

"It's actually tomorrow." No one had to say anything but I knew they were all shocked. I hadn't mentioned that I had an appointment so soon. They were going to be even more shocked by what I was going to say next, especially Hatsuharu and Ayame. I looked at Ayame and smiled a little. "Would you like to come with me? I'm getting another sonogram."

He didn't hesitate with an answer. His answer came before anyone in the room could react. "Yes."

"Aya, do you really think that's a good idea. What if Akito finds out?" Shigure looked at him, worried.

"He already knows."

"And what did he say?" Shigure was shocked.

Ayame looked down at the table. "He said that if he had the choice, he would kick me out of the family but since I'm one of the zodiac animals, he can't. The closest he can is to forbid me to go to any of the family events. I'm surprised he didn't hit me."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. He hadn't told me this. I was the cause of all this. If I hadn't gone to him that night, he wouldn't be hated by the head of the family.

"I'm more worried about Paige and the baby. I'm not sure what he will try to do. I'm going to be staying here to protect her though."

"No!" Yuki and Hatsuharu yelled this single word in sync and I'm sure neither of them meant to yell it as loud as they had. I jumped slightly then looked at them.

"I'll be here to protect her." Hatsuharu said, standing his ground, so to speak.

"And when he's of no use, I will." Yuki said, glaring at Hatsuharu. I looked between them then to Ayame then back to them again.

"I think it would be best if he stays. What will happen when I have the baby? He needs to have his father in his life." They looked at me, shocked. Yes, I was protecting the same man who got me pregnant, left, then came back and wants to be a father.

"She's right. He does need to be in the baby's life." Shigure said. "Then it's settled, he'll be sharing a room with Paige!"

"Declined!" Hatsuharu and Yuki spoke in sync again.

"She's got the biggest room in the house and you two have the other two. She's already pregnant with his child. I'm sure she won't go there again." Shigure said jokingly but we all knew that I was going to be forced to share a room with Ayame.

"He better be sleeping in a different bed." I stated, sternly. Everyone looked at me with shock, including Shigure.

"Deal!" Ayame said, too excited. And so the torture begins.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I laid in bed, listening to Ayame snoring on the futon we got out for him. It wasn't an annoying snore, though. It was peaceful and light, like music. Everything was changing for me, both for the good and bad. I was unsure of how to react to Hatori next time I see him. I mean, how are you supposed to act around someone who took away your memory?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I finally fell asleep and a movie started to play in my mind. Not one that I would have liked to watch.

It started out with Ayame, Hatsuharu, Yuki, and I in the hospital. I had just given birth. I was sleeping in my bed and the baby was in the small bed next to me. Ayame decided to go to the store to get a few things and Hatsuharu went out to get some food. Yuki and I were now in the room alone together.

Yuki stood up out of the chair and walked over to the baby. He was sleeping soundly. His hair was silver, like Ayame's.

Yuki reached down and picked up the baby. He smiled at him but not in a way that he should have. It was an evil smile, like he was plotting something. He turned and looked at me, still holding the baby. He then turned around, grabbed the diaper bag that Ayame had brought with him and walked out the door, with my baby.

No! Get back here, Yuki! Don't take my baby!

Suddenly the scene changed. It was the future. I was holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and I was watching Ayame playing with a young boy. The baby had black hair that matched mine. Both children had yellow eyes, matching Ayame's.

I watched as Ayame stood up and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed the baby. He then kissed me.

I woke up as soon as his lips touched mine. I rubbed my eyes, happy that was only a dream. Happy both were only dreams. I stretched my arm and hit something. I turned my head and saw Ayame lying in bed with me. He had his arm wrapped around me and he was still snoring.

I nearly screamed and kicked him out of the bed. He woke up right after I kicked him.

"Hey! What happened?!" Hatsuharu nearly knocked the door off its hinges as he crashed into the room. He froze as he took in the scene. Ayame was on the ground and I was sitting up in bed. "That's it! I'm staying in here. We can get the rooms figures out tomorrow."

He walked over and crawled in bed with me. Ayame looked at us in shock. "How come he's allowed in bed with you but when you are having a nightmare and I try to comfort you, you kick me out?!"

"Because he didn't get me pregnant and leave." I left him in shock sitting on the ground. I was too tired to deal with the drama. I rolled over in bed and faced the wall, cuddling up to the warm Hatsuharu.

The next morning I woke up and Ayame wasn't in the room. I probably hurt him. I woke up Hatsuharu and we went downstairs. I was in shorts and a baggy shirt. Hatsuharu was in pajama pants and no shirt. I couldn't help but to blush when I noticed this.

"What time is your appointment?" Hatsuharu asked, invading the cupboards for something to eat.

"At 9," I said, looking at the clock. I had enough time to eat and shower. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and went into the dining room where Ayame was sitting, reading the newspaper. He has changed. Last time I saw him, he wouldn't have done something as mature as reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Then again he is going to the doctor's to see his unborn son. Hatsuharu was going to be going with me, also, but he wasn't going to be going in the room. That was something Ayame and I needed to do together.

I looked at Ayame for a second before he looked up from his paper.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was just trying to comfort you and I fell asleep." He looked sincerely at me for a second then looked back down at his paper.

I ate my food in silence then went and took a shower. We were all ready to go by 8:30, which gave us plenty of time to get there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I laid on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Ayame and I were waiting in the room for the doctor for the sonogram. I had my eyes closed and I was focusing on my breathing. I was just hoping that everything was okay.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling, Paige?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to me. He glanced at Ayame and looked at me questioning.

"Long story. I'm feeling fine though. Ayame, this is Dr. Trenton. Dr. Trenton, this is my baby's biological father, Ayame." I could see that Dr. Trenton did not approve of him. I mean, Ayame didn't look like the father type. His long hair didn't really help the matter any.

"Alright. It's nice to meet you." Lie. "Let's get started."

I watched him get ready for everything. He squeezed the cold gel on my stomach and started the sonogram. I smiled and looked at the screen, holding up my shirt so it didn't get in the way.

"He looks healthy as ever. Have you guys thought of a name for him yet?" Dr. Trenton looked only at me and smiled again.

"No, not yet. We're going to be discussing that soon, though." I smiled and looked at the screen again. He looked as if he was sucking his thumb.

"He hears what you guys are saying, now. You could try playing music to him." Dr. Trenton smiled and continued to explain some major things about my health and the baby's. He explained what to do to help make sure he doesn't come too early and that I shouldn't be moving around as much. I'm fine to go to school and stuff still but I shouldn't be doing too much constant standing. He made some more reminders and planned the next appointment.

I walked out into the waiting room and immediately went to Hatsuharu and showed him the picture of the sonogram. I couldn't keep my happiness contained. "Haru! Look, he's healthy."

I stopped, the picture held out to him. Ayame froze behind me. I just called him Haru. He actually seemed really happy that I did. He was actually smiling again. Ayame remain unmoved.

Hat… Haru took the picture and looked at it. "He looked just like you!" He stood next to me and wrapped his arm around my neck playfully.

"No, I'm sure he'll look like Ayame." Ayame remained frozen. "Come on, let's go home. The baby wants to eat the house down."

I smiled and Haru started to drag me out of the hospital, Ayame thawing out and following us. I couldn't control my arm as it wrapped around Haru, who continued to look at the picture, a fatherly grin on his face. I really couldn't deny him. He looked very adorable. Very attractive.

I leaned into him and he looked at me, his expression changing. I couldn't tell what it was this time. I looked away, blushing. He tightened his arms around me and held me close to him.

I really couldn't deny him. I may have only met up with him again a couple days ago but it felt as if I've known him forever. I feel like I wouldn't know what to do if he ended up leaving. I felt like it would be worse than when Ayame left.

I felt the side of my face up against him as my head laid down on him. He was looking at the sonogram picture again. I'm sure he would have it memorized by the time we made it home. And I wasn't wrong about that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I sat on the couch as Haru ran around showing everyone the picture. He finally plopped down next to and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, Ayame glaring at him. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired. I mean, it was only noon and I felt like it was midnight.

I decided to get up and go out. I stood up and turned to the two guys.

"I'm going out for a walk." I said, and started to walk for the door. I heard Haru stand up and run to catch up to me even though I wasn't very far away.

"I'll come with you." He said, starting to put on his shoes. Of course I had no say in this, not that I minded much anymore. It was nice to have people to care about me even though I looked like this. I nodded and put my shoes on.

Haru opened the door and I stepped out. As he was shutting the door behind him, I heard who I believed was either Ayame or Shigure yell for "us kids to have fun." Haru shook his head and I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

Haru quickly took my hand and started to pull me down the path away from the house. "We have all day, we should go have some fun. What do you want to do?" He asked, looking back at me.

I blushed and shrugged, "I'm kind of limited." I placed my hand on my stomach and he looked at me smiling.

We walked until we got to a small café. We walked in and sat down at the bar. We ordered something for lunch and Haru turned to me, spinning on the bar stool. He placed his hand on my stomach and I felt my son moving around more. He smiled and climbed off the bar stool. He crouched down and laid his head on my stomach. I smiled and placed my hand on his head. I heard a couple of the waitresses awe at us and I blushed and dropped my hand from his head.

He stood up and looked at me. I couldn't help but to blush and looked back at him. Everything started to move in slow motion as he took my face in both of his hands. I watched him and he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to mine. Everything around me froze then melted away. It was only the two of us, kissing. I was frozen in place. Then my body reacted the way I knew it would. I started to kiss him back.

Then things sped up and he pulled away. Then things were back to normal speed. The only difference, my face felt like it was going to burn off. He looked down at me and placed a hand on each side of my stomach.

"I didn't mean to do that just yet but you just looked too adorable to hold back." He smiled his dashing smile. "I have something to ask you later."

I looked at him with shock, what could he possibly ask me? And what did he mean he didn't mean to do that _yet_?!

"Ask her now!" I heard someone say. I guessed it was one of the waitresses. Haru chuckled and shook his head.

"The atmosphere isn't right." He said, and looked around.

"We'll make it right!" I watched as the waitresses ran around to close the curtains and shut off a few lights to make it dimmer in the café. One of the girls ran upstairs and came back with candles. The lit them and laid them out on the bar. I looked around, confused. What exactly was going on? I heard soft music playing. It sounded like a mix between a few instruments. I heard the cello and piano over all the rest. It feels like this was staged.

"Okay, okay. Since you all worked this hard." He grabbed my hands and helped me off the bar stool. He held my hands and took a deep breath. Dropping one, he took the other in both hands. I saw him dropping to his knees. No.. One knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked, covering my mouth with my free hand. A smile just crossed his face as he looked up at me.

"Paige, I know we just re-met up again but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You've been on my mind since the day you kept me company at the park. I really do love you with my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the baby, even if he's not really mine. I will be the best step-father this little guy has ever met. I would like the chance to prove to you how much I care about both of you." He took a deep breath and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Paige, will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a diamond ring. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

This entire scene is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I felt the tears building up in my eyes. I really do love Haru. There was no denying that. I couldn't deny it anymore. Both the baby and I love him more than we initially thought we would. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will."

The look of his face was priceless. There was nothing that would ever be able to replace that spot in my memory. He looked as if he was going to cry. He put the ring on my left ring finger and kiss my stomach then stood up and kissed me. I couldn't help but to smile and hug him as tight as I could with my stomach in the way. Everyone around us was clapping and cheering and saying "congratulations."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's been 13 weeks since Haru and I got engaged. He switched rooms with Ayame and has been sharing a bed with me, even though most of the time I kick him out. I've been even more moody since I'm now 39 weeks. Hatori is staying in Shigure's room to make sure nothing happens to me. No one knows of the engagement yet.

I sat up in bed, grumbling as I rubbed my face with my hands. I climbed off the bed, not caring if I wake Haru up or not and walked to the bathroom to pee. Again.

Once I finished that deed, I splashed water on my face and yawned. I then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I needed food.

My stomach was enlarged more than I would like and I was feeling irritated. I stared into the fridge, finding nothing good. I decided to move to the cupboard. I turned to see someone standing in the doorway. I jumped and nearly fell. My hand instinctively grabbed the counter, steadying myself.

"What the hell?! Don't scare me like that, Yuki!" I said, waddling to the cupboard and searching it. A pregnant woman could find food better than anyone else but right now, I couldn't find a single thing to eat. I glanced at the freezer and moved to that.

"Looking for something?" Yuki asked, sitting at the table.

I glared at him for a second then relaxed and nodded. I didn't say anything, though. I just opened the freezer and dug through it, not finding what I wanted. I glanced at the clock. It was 3am. Haru wasn't going to be awake.

"Yuki," I said, throwing on my best puppy-dog eyes. He sat back and turned his head slightly, scared.

"What is it, Paige?" He asked cautiously.

"Will you go to the store with me? I want ice cream and frozen fruit." I stuck out my lip and tilted my head slightly.

He looked at me for a second then sighed. "Sure. Come on."

He stood up and walked into the foyer. He pulled my coat off the coat rack. He helped me put it on and I left it hanging open. It was technically Christmas and it was very cold outside. Yuki put on his coat and I grabbed my purse. I was still in my pajamas and Yuki was in pajama pants. He didn't like wearing a shirt to bed so he just threw his coat on over his bare skin.

We walked outside and the wind blew. I pulled my coat around me closely and we headed to the store down the road. Lucky for us, it was open. They usually wouldn't be open but they decided to stay open until four. Of course, the guy that was working wasn't going to be celebrating Christmas. We walked into the store and he gave us an I-Hate-My-Life smile and said "Merry Christmas." We said it back and went to the freezer section. I grabbed the ice cream and searched through the frozen fruit. I couldn't decide.

"What should I get, Yuki?" I looked up at him, holding the ice cream close to me. It was just plain vanilla. He looked at the fruit then grabbed the strawberries.

"These would be really good with the ice cream." He said and smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"That's what I was thinking." We turned around and started to walk back to the cash register when we noticed Haru standing at the counter, glaring at Yuki. I looked between them and Yuki look unfazed.

"What are you two doing here? Together." I could tell what Haru was thinking when he asked that.

"Haru, there's nothing going on. I promise. Yuki just came with me to the store. I didn't think you'd want to wake up at three in the morning."

"Don't give me that crap!" Haru yelled, pushing himself off the counter. Even the cashier looked scared.

"Haru! It's the truth! I swear. I wanted ice cream and fruit but we didn't have any!" I held back the tears. I didn't like it when Haru got angry. I wouldn't usually cry but this pregnancy really makes me moody.

Haru turned and walked out of the store, Yuki followed him. I quickly paid for the stuff, not wanting to forget it, and apologized to the cashier. I wished him a merry Christmas and went outside with the two guys. They were talking it out, fairly calmly for Haru.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me. "She's mine. I won't let her go." I looked up at Haru, questioningly. He didn't say anything and just started dragging me back home, Yuki following close behind us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Since I wasn't paying rent at Shigure's, I had enough money to buy something for everyone for Christmas. I sat in the living room, with Haru and Yuki. We were all eating ice cream and strawberries. My bowl obviously bigger than theirs.

They were sitting, one on each side of me, silent and looking away from each other. I was sitting with my legs crossed and my bowl in my lap. There was a fire going in the fire place and the Christmas tree was shining in the corner beautifully. There were presents of all shapes and sizes under the tree wrapped with different types of wrapping paper.

My eyes stayed on my bowl awkwardly. I didn't know what to do or say. I glanced up to Haru then to Yuki. They both sat in silence and unmoved. I took a deep breath and stood up. They both turned and looked at me.

"I'm going back to bed." I stated and waddled into the kitchen.

I reached to put the bowl in the sink but a sharp pain shot threw me from my stomach. I dropped the bowl in the sink and fell to the ground, gripping my stomach. I felt the tears building up in my eyes and heard Haru and Yuki come running in.

"Paige!" They yelled in sync.

After a second, the pain lessened and I looked at them. "I'm fine. Just a little pain." I smiled a little at them to get them to calm down. It didn't work though. Yuki quickly ran off to wake up Hatori, which in the process would wake up Shigure.

Haru helped me up and into the living room. He laid me down on the couch, against my will.

"I am really fine. You don't have to worry." I said, looking at him, getting slightly annoyed. He was always like this. He worries too much. If I say I'm fine, I'm fine.

Hatori came running out, with his doctor equipment and Shigure following close at his heels. Hatori started to examine my stomach as I unwillingly explained what had happened. Yuki came running back with a towel and wet washcloth. I looked at him and he smiled nervously. Hatori took them from him and placed the washcloth over my stomach. I didn't understand why but he's the doctor, not me. Yuki and Haru stood against the wall. I watched them as they started to talk, not noticing me watching them.

"Hey, Hatsuharu, what ever happened to Rin?" He asked, slightly smirking. Haru glared at him.

"Why do you care?" He asked. I looked between them. Who was Rin?

"Because I would like to know. Last time I knew, you guys were 'in love' and 'were going to be together forever.'"

My eyes widened and so did Haru's. What was going on. Shigure looked at me, worried. Hatori continued his examination.

"It's none of your business." Haru stated, looking away.

"No, but it is mine." My voice spoke before I could stop it. Haru and Yuki both looked at me, completely shocked. They didn't know I was listening.

Haru walked over to me and sat down so he was looking at me almost in the eyes. "She's the past." That's all he said.

"Then why are you being so secluded about it?" I asked, started to get angry.

"Why are you pushing about it?! It's over. That's all you need to know." Haru pushed himself into a standing position and stomped out of the room.

Yuki walked over and sat down where Haru was sitting. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear."

I looked at Yuki and shook my head. "No, thank you. I've now seen his true side." I whispered and looked at the ceiling. That just changed a lot.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Paige, you're in labor. It's time to go to the hospital." Hatori said, standing up.

"No, I can't right now. I have to talk to Haru." I said, sitting up. Yuki walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you would be able to get more out of him while you're screaming in his face." Yuki said, flashing his school boy smile. "Just, come on. We need to make sure you and the baby are alright. I'll drive you and the four of them can go in Hatori's car."

Yuki helped me up, helped me put on my shoes, helped me put on my jacket, and helped me out to the car. I sat in the front seat, only having one contraction during the five minute drive. They were about 7 minutes apart at this point.

When the contraction came, Yuki nearly had an anxiety attack.

"Oh my God! What should I do?" He looked quickly between me and the road.

"Just drive! And give me your hand!" He did as he was told and I held onto his hand for dear life. Once the pain eased, I looked up at him and kept ahold of his hand. "People told me how much this would hurt but I never imagined it like this. Even the female teachers told me what it was like when they had their kids and the males told me how they thought their wives felt."

"The teachers talked to you about it? When did they do that?" He glanced at me, question filling his eyes.

"When you weren't watching me, I had a few encounters with teachers and some of your fan club." I looked at him and smirked lightly. By the look of his expression, I was guessing he didn't know I knew he was watching me.

"My fan club?! They didn't hurt you, did they?" He looked at me, shock and worry over taking his face. I pointed at the road and he looked back. "They better not have touched you." Anger was now the emotion playing on his face.

"They didn't. They knew better than to touch a pregnant woman. They just did the usual fan girl things. They told me to stay away from you and that you could do so much better than me." I shook my head and rolled my eyes simultaneously. I heard him sigh with what sounded like relief.

"I'm glad," He said, smiling slightly. "Well, the not hurting you, part. I don't agree with the rest." He couldn't have been speaking in more than a whisper. I could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Before I had the chance to question him about it, we got to the hospital. He quickly found a parking spot. Luck for me, we live in a small enough town that there are always parking spots. Especially since we have a big hospital. He dropped my hand, got out and ran to my side, literally, and helped me out.

We went inside and he explained that I was going into labor to the lady at the desk. Of course, I would have but I started getting another contraction. I grabbed ahold of his arm and he started to freak out. Lucky for both Yuki and the lady, Hatori and the others showed up. Yuki quickly moved me to a chair. I was clenching both my teeth and Yuki's hand-which he replaced his arm with.

I could feel Haru's eyes on us. I glanced up and noticed he was glaring. Directly at Yuki. I wanted to yell at Haru but Yuki tightened his grip on my hand. I glanced at him, angrily.

"He has no right to be angry at you. You did nothing wrong." I spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper. Yuki looked slightly surprised by my words. I looked down at my hands and closed my eyes. This baby couldn't come out fast enough.

Author's Note:

How would you guys feel if the next chapter was in Yuki's POV? He hasn't been a major part of the story but this has caused him to be. I feel this next chapter would be better if it was in his POV. Just imagine it. His nephew is being born from a girl he may or may not have fallen in love with. Hm. Let me know your thoughts :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yuki's POV

Paige was finally moved into a room where the doctor could keep an eye on her. Lucky for me, everyone was allowed in the room since she wasn't close to giving birth yet. Her water hadn't even broke.

I felt bad every time she had a contraction because I knew there was nothing I could do. I mean, I could have castrated Ayame back when I had the chance. But then we wouldn't all be here today.

I squeezed my eyes shut as another contraction came on. I felt her hands wrapped around _my _hands. Hatsuharu stood in the corner, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head down. He was obviously pissed off at me.

I was trying to figure out what made him angrier, the fact I brought up Rin or the fact the woman he loved was currently confiding in me and she was doing so at one of the most difficult moments of her life. And at that very moment she wasn't asking for him nor was she even acknowledging his existence.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked quickly, opening my eyes and looking at her. I could almost see the worry in my own eyes. I quickly looked away, trying to hide my worry from her.

"No, I'm fine." I could hear the pain in her beautiful voice. I placed my free hand over hers, feeling the anger coming from Hatsuharu. I couldn't help but to sigh and look at him.

"If you're going to be in a bad mood, just leave." I said it before I could stop it. I looked at Paige. The contraction had stopped but she was still gripping my hand tightly.

"I agree with Yuki. I'm not in the mood to be around your anger or you right now. You can wait outside." I was even shocked by what she said. She was choosing to let me stay over him. I guess I could agree that she was overreacting a bit but then again she didn't know what made them break up. That and it was obvious to even me that he wasn't completely over Rin yet.

Hatsuharu nearly slammed the door behind him. I'm sure the only reason he didn't was because he was in a hospital. Either that or because Paige was already not talking to him and slamming the door wouldn't really help that any.

I looked down at Paige who was looking down at her stomach. "Can you guys leave too?" She asked, quietly. Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori all nodded and started for the door. I went to drop her hands but she quickly tightened her grip once again. "Not you, Yuki."

I couldn't tell who was more surprised. Me or Ayame. I nodded to her and moved back to my spot next to her. She smiled weakly up at me. I knew that this was tearing her apart. I just wish there was something I could do to help her. All I could do right now was to show her my support.

She rolled on her side, trying to get more comfortable. She was facing me, her eyes not completely open but not closed. She wasn't already exhausted and she hadn't even started pushing yet. I didn't know how she was going to make it through that.

I wished that I could be at her side during that but I knew that she had already chosen the monster who did this to her. I couldn't make her change her mind and I didn't want her to. She was right, this was between her and my brother.

Now that I thought about it, it was pretty awkward. I was in love with the mother of my brother's only child, who was going to be born soon. And my brother is several years older than her. I mean, he's already out of college and owns his own business. She hasn't even graduated from high school yet. I mean, it's all legal but still. It's kind of disgusting of my brother. He technically took advantage of Paige during her weakest point.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I couldn't be thinking about this right now during the time she looked to me for help. I walked over to the other side of the bed, her eyes watching me with shock. I could tell she thought I was leaving until I turned and walked to the other side of the bed. I sat down behind her and started to rub her back, soothingly.

After that, the contractions were coming more frequently and by the time she they were a minute apart, she was dilated enough to start pushing. She was moved to a different room and Ayame and I switched places by her side. I sat in a chair in the waiting room, leg's apart, face in my hands, elbows on my knees. I've never been so anxious/frightened in my life. A million questions were running through my head. Was she going to be alright? Was the baby going to be alright? Was it going to be a girl or a boy? How was Paige going to feel after? What was going through _her _mind while she was going through this? It was literally the longest 74 minutes of my life.

My face didn't leave my hands and I refused any offers for something to eat or drink from Hatori. I couldn't even bare to look at any of them. I couldn't hear anything around me. Only my heart pounding in my ears. I was sure Shigure was trying to lighten the mood and Hatori hadn't sat down since he got out of the car. I didn't particularly care what Hatsuharu was doing.

Even though all these thoughts were going through my mind, one thing stayed right there in front. Overpowering all the other thoughts that had been racing through my head. I was in love with Paige. Madly and undeniably.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Literally, the longest hour of my life. The pushing a seven pound eight ounce baby out was enough; but, to add on to that, I had Ayame standing next to me, gripping my hand, and attempting to keep me motivated. Don't worry, I wasn't going to get halfway through pushing the baby out and then just suddenly say, 'Nope. I'm done.' I gave him points for effort, though.

I was finally back to a hospital room, a single room requested by Ayame and Hatori and enforced by Shigure. The doctor had went off to get everyone from the waiting room. Ayame was standing next to the hospital bed, looking down at the silver haired baby in my arms.

Yuki was the first one to enter the room. He looked troubled. As soon as he saw the small baby in my arms and the smile on my face, relief replaced the trouble. Hatori came in next, followed by Shigure-who I was certain would be first if Hatori hadn't told him to calm down. Haru came in last, head hanging low.

I looked up at everyone with the biggest smile I have ever had on my face. "It's a boy. Aiden Patrick Sohma." Ayame smiled and stepped out of the way as everyone came over to see the baby. Yuki replaced Ayame, Hatori and Shigure stood on the other side. Haru just watched from a distance. I didn't bother to look up at him. I was still too angry and confused.

Shigure moved over to where Ayame was standing and congratulated him. They both looked very mature at that very moment. Hatori placed a hand on my shoulder and congratulated me. He then took Ayame and Shigure each by an arm and dragged them out.

"We're going to go get something to eat. I'm sure everyone is hungry. You two keep an eye on each other and Paige." Hatori said this as he closed the door behind him. Oh, great. He had planned this from the beginning.

I looked at Yuki who had his eyes on the sleeping baby. His face was soft, softer than usual. I gently placed my hand on his and smiled up at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, quietly.

"I'm fine. Aside from the whole, pain of pushing a baby out." I laughed lightly and he looked down. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

I smiled reassuringly at him and he smiled back at me. It wasn't reaching his eyes though. He was definitely worrying about something.

"Would you like to hold Aiden?" I asked, knowing he would say yes. Everyone said yes. I sat up more and held Aiden out, smiling as he nodded. He took the baby and sat down in the chair. I glanced over at Haru who was watching us angrily. "What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I'm sure people will mistake Aiden as Yuki's kid." He turned and looked away, his arms crossed.

"Okay, you know what. Just tell me what happened between you and this Rin girl. And if you don't want to, then you can just leave. I'm not going to sit here and put up with you being like this. I have other things to worry about." I crossed my arms and I felt Yuki's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and he was holding Aiden with one hand and the other was on my shoulder.

Haru sighed but didn't move from leaning against the wall. "Akito. That's what happened. He told us that we couldn't be together. So we had to oblige."

I looked at him, not convinced. "No matter how scary Akito is, you shouldn't have to give up on love because of it. Look at Ayame. I'm sure we would have been together right now if he didn't listen to what Akito said. If you really care about her, don't let someone else tell you you can't be with her." I could tell he was still in love with her. Despite his proposal and saying he wanted to be the father of my child.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down. "I really do care about you."

I nodded, "I know. And I to you." I whispered. Yuki rubbed my shoulder gently. Even I knew that I didn't truly love Haru. I may have thought I did but I didn't. He wasn't the one I wanted to be by my side while I was in labor. During the hardest and happiest moment of my life, I wasn't looking for him to be by my side.

I glanced up at the man who I was looking for, Yuki. I spent time with him in school but that was about it. We were in the same class and we ate lunch together. We even studied together. I guess I fell for him sometime during that time.

I looked into his abnormally purple eyes and smiled then looked back at Haru. He nodded to me and pushed himself off the wall.

"I'm sorry." He repeated then walked toward the door. Holding it open, he turned back to me and smiled. "Congrats," was the last thing he said to me before he walked out the door. I had a feeling he wouldn't be there when we went home.

I looked back at Yuki who had a confused look on his face. "What just happened?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I held out my hands and he handed me Aiden back.

"Haru went back to Rin. Well, he's going to try to. He was still in love with her." I said, looking up at Yuki.

"Does that mean that you're fair game?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

I shrugged and looked down at Aiden. "Depends."

"On what?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him tilt his head to the side.

"What you have to say about it." I stated, not looking up from Aiden.

"I'd have to say, no." I felt his hand on my face as he turned it so I was looking at him. He leaned down slowly and placed his lips to mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I hate to be saying this but… This is the last chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it. If you have any ideas for a new story, let me know. I'll probably finish my Ouran High School Host Club story next :) It's called Rich Boys are Annoying if you want to read where it is so far. I hope you all have a great year and I hope you enjoyed this story. You all are awesome! (Maybe I'll find a way to make a sequel to this ;])

Chapter 20

It's been two years since I gave birth to my son, Aiden. He's grown up to look just like his father. It's a little frightening since his father is Ayame but I still love him more than anyone could ever imagine.

We were sitting on the living room floor right now of our new house. I managed to graduate with the help of Ayame and Yuki and I am going to college with Yuki. Currently living in this four bedroom house is: Ayame, Aiden, Me, and Yuki.

Everything was still in boxes and we were working on getting it unpacked. Aiden was staring at the TV with amazement as Deigo was trying to save some type of lizard who got separated from his mom. I was sitting legs crossed with a box in front of me. It was opened up and inside were stacks and stacks of DVDs. I was organizing them in the DVD cabinet.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I smiled, looking up at Yuki. He gave me a quick kiss and walked over to Aiden. He started to question him about what Deigo was doing. He answered him like he was a four year old. Then again, growing up in a household with Ayame and Yuki, you became a very intelligent child.

We never did find out how I was able to hug the Sohma's without them changing and Akito pulled the plug on that project. Surprisingly enough, Akito changed a lot since he met Aiden. He came over to Shigure's a lot to play with him when we still lived there and he planned on coming over today to keep watch on Aiden while we were unpacking.

I couldn't help but laugh when the doorbell rang. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." I said, standing up. Yuki looked at me confused and I shook my head.

As I was walking to the door, Ayame walked past me to the living room. Ayame and Yuki have become a lot closer since Aiden, also. Who knew one child could make all the difference in everyone's lives.

I pulled the door open and Akito gave me one of the less-than-creepy smiles. I gestured him inside, "everyone's in the living room." I said with a smile.

We walked into the living room and Ayame was sitting on the couch, his legs up on the coffee table between a couple boxes. His eyes were fixated on Deigo. Akito sat down next to him, crossing his legs, and sitting back. I shook my head and walked over to Ayame.

Kicking his legs off the table, I glared at him. "No feet on the table." I said, walking back over to the box I was working on before. "Where did Yuki and Aiden go?" I asked looking at the spot where they used to be. Ayame shrugged, his eyes not leaving the TV.

I shook my head and took more DVDs out. It was then that I heard my name being called-well, one of them.

"Mommy!" I turned to see Aiden was wearing a suit. His bowtie was crooked and his hair was a mess. He was carrying something. It was a small box and a piece of paper. He ran up to me and held out the piece of paper.

I looked up at Yuki and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and I took the paper. Opening it, I realized it was a note from Yuki. He sauntered over and bent down behind Aiden. He opened the small box in his hand and I looked down at the note. It read, 'Paige, when I open the box, look at the bottom of this page.'

My eyes migrated to the bottom of the page. It said, 'look at Aiden.' I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. What was going on?

I looked at Aiden. He had changed again. The box was gone and Aiden was in jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt read, 'Mommy, will you marry Yuki?' I glanced up at Yuki, surprised. He was on his knee with a smile spread across his face. He had the box in his hand and inside the box was a diamond ring. I covered my mouth and Aiden jumped into my arms.

"Will you, Mommy?" Aiden said, holding onto me tightly. I looked at Aiden then to Yuki and smiled.

"Yes, Aiden, I will." I said, smiling at Yuki. Aiden laughed and clapped his hands.

"Yay!" He said, laughing. Yuki smiled and stood up, putting the ring on my finger and kissed me. I blushed when I heard Akito and Ayame clapping. Yuki laughed and I wrapped my free arm around Yuki.

"Look at that. Two marriages coming up." Akito said, walking over and taking Aiden. I looked at him confused. "Oh, didn't you hear? Hatsuharu asked Rin to marry him. Disobeying me, but I guess that's love. They haven't set a date yet, so when they announce it, sound surprised."

I looked at Akito then to Yuki. "Oh, no. We better tell everyone now or they might hear it from a certain Head of the Family." I chuckled and Yuki wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We watched Akito chasing Aiden around the living room and I yelled at Ayame for putting his feet back up on the table multiple times before dark. Akito left-unwillingly, I might add-and Yuki and I slept in our room for the first time as an engaged couple. We ended up with Aiden laying between us but I guess that's parenthood.


	21. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Hey guys! How would you all feel if I rewrote New Girl In Town?! I would really like everyone's opinions on this. I know that I didn't really get into the relationship between Yuki and Paige. I would really like to get more into that. I also realized that it's not very long! I would really like the chance to make it longer. I would just like to know how many of you would like for me to rewrite it, rather you read the rewrite or not. But I would also like to know how many of you would read the rewrite. I mean, I finally reached 5,000 reads on this story. I'll make sure that if I do rewrite it, I rewatch Fruits Basket before I do so. I may even reread it. But let me know what you all think either as a comment or a message! I try to answer all messages and comments back so if you have any questions, ask away. Do not post anonymously if you want an answer and if you do, include an email address.

Your Author and Friend,

Savannah Margaret


End file.
